


Pieces Of Magic

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Multi Chapter, Pregnancy, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, enjoy this drabble, newtina, probs gonna be long ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Tina and Newt's journey to becoming parents.





	1. Chapter 1

"Porpentina Goldstein, you're not!" Queenie exclaimed in disbelief as she made her way towards her sister.

"I am. I think." Tina nodded. "Can you see, sense anything?"

"No." Queenie shook her head.

The pair were at a coffee shop, on their lunch break.

Tina sighed. “This wasn't supposed to happen. Not yet. We were supposed to save up at least $500, we barely have a hundred. For the baby, I mean. Newt already took out a big loan to buy the zoo.”

Queenie took her sister's hand. “Tina… I was talking to Dumbledore the other day and he said that every baby is a piece of magic. No matter what circumstances they are born in, they are a blessing.”

“I… I guess so.” Tina mused.

“I'll help ya out, with the success of Jacob’s bakery I don't even have to work anyway. I'll get off work a little early and make an investment.” Her sister said.

“Queenie, why? You don't have to.”

“You looked after us when we were kids, now it's my turn. How do you know that you're with child? That I can't read.” Queenie asked her sister, finishing her lunch.

Tina took a sip of her tea. “I haven't had my period for two months, you know that I'm usually regular. I've been sick three mornings this week and a little dizzy.”

“The same thing mama had when she was pregnant with you.” Queenie nodded. “Well, congrats! I’m happy for you sis.”

“Thanks, Queenie.” Tina beamed. “I guess I’d better tell Newt tonight. Oh, how's Jacob doing with his new recipe?” She asked, wanting to change the subject.

“Good! He's almost cracked it, the customers are saying that it's a little too peppery.” Replied her sister.

A while later, they parted ways and went back to work.

By law, Tina and her unborn child was protected by MACUSA-A special protection spell was cast for emergency situations when Tina would decide to break the news. She was under 12 weeks along, so she didn’t tell any of her colleagues just in case something went wrong.

The rest of the day passed quickly, Tina holed up in her office nibbling on a croissant (Jacob had struck a deal with Madame President, and 600 croissants and 700 pan au chocolats were delivered to MACUSA every two months. As an in law of Jacob's, Tina of course got first pick.

She finished work around 4:30, and apparated home.

Newt was at the wizarding zoo that had opened recently-"Fantastic Beasts-A Celebration Of Magical Creatures." He was head keeper, but wasn't payed that much yet-he had to pay the bank back first.

On the kitchen table was a postcard, which read: "My beloved Tina, I will be home about 5. I love you and I'll see you later. N xx."

She smiled, and set about making meat and potato pie for them both.

Her body was already changing, subtly but surely. Tina smiled to herself-whatever happened, she knew that she'd be okay. That she and her baby and husband would be absolutely fine.

Time passed, and whilst Tina was waiting for the pie to cook she read a magazine and did a bit of drawing.  Her current subject was Pickett, who refused to sit still for long so she'd settled on copying a photo of him instead.

Newt arrived home, and Tina set her pencil down. "Hello, love." She beamed as he entered the room.

"Hello, salamander eyes." He said, pecking her on the lips.

She smiled at him, biting her lip.

"Something smells good." Newt commented. "What is it?"

"Meat and potato pie." His wife responded, nervously, biting her lip. "Newt, sit down."

"Alright." He replied, a touch of worry in his voice. "What's up?"

"I'm with child, Newt. We're gonna have a baby."

"Oh Tina, that is wonderful" I'm so happy!" Newt exclaimed, a smiling lighting up his entire face. "We're going to be a family!"

"We are. A proper little family." She chuckled happily, tears of joy blurring her vision.

He gave her a hug, and kissed her. "This is the second happiest day of my life-nothing can top marrying you."

"I should hope not." Tina laughed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, an immeasurable amount." Newt said, and put a pand on her tummy. "And we love you too, little one."

An hour or so later, Tina was dozing on the sofa, cuddled up to Newt. He was talking to their unborn child.

"When your mum was looking for me in the crowd of the new Salem society supporters, she had to jump-even though she's very tall. I wonder how tall you'll be?"

Tina smiled sleepily, and took his hand. "Our baby is gonna be perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Tina's colleagues figures out her secret, & Tina and Newt visit the Kowalski household.

A couple of weeks later, Tina was on an assignment with her friend, a witch in her mid 40s, who was quite short but a totally badass Auror. Her name was Lucy, and she had a husband named Nick, and they had a little girl called Amelia. They were British.

"Something's different about you." Said Lucy, as they made their way to a sleazy bar. They were going to meet an informant.

"Really?" Tina asked worriedly, her brown eyes going wide.

"Ah!" Said Lucy. "So there _is!_ "

"You know me too well." The other woman grumbled. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Her friend responded.

The New York wind was bitter that day, for October it was cold.

"Thanks." Tina said, her cheeks pinking up a little despite the cold.

"How far along are you?"

"Three months on October 14th." Replied the younger woman. "I'm nervous, but I'm happy. Me and Newt aren't in the best financial situation at the moment but my sister is helping us out. We'll manage, and after all we're going to be blessed with something money can't buy, and what we have together is priceless."

Lucy smiled. "You are right. Plus, Madame Pickery has introduced a new system: A little bit of any pregnant woman's pay package goes into a separate account each week and that covers her maternity leave."

"Oh, that's great!" Tina said, suddenly feeling a lot more positive."Right, let's go and see if Remus is around, I'll ply him with giggle water. Let's get changed."

Lucy changed into a pink dress accentuated with roses on the sleeves, and Tina changed into a deep blue one, with a perception fliter over her little bump.

Their meeting went well, and after they'd finished they switched back to their ordinary clothes, and went to get some dinner.

After dinner, they went to visit another informant and after that was finished, they went back to MACUSA HQ to discuss and write up what they'd done.

Queenie was meeting up with Tina after work, and Tina and her husband were going to their sister and brother in law's for dinner. They were also revealing their news to Jacob.

Jacob and Queenie were married, and had two children-Laurie, who was two, and Aurora, who was a year old. The couple doted on their kids, and Queenie was excited for a new niece or nephew, and she was sure that Jacob would be too. Whilst the couple worked in the daytime on weekdays, the little ones were nannied.

The time passed pretty slowly, as it always did on a Wednesday.

"If you ever want a babysitter, and your sister isn't available, I am more than happy to step in. I miss Amelia being a little 'un, she was so cute. And Aurora is very sweet also, but I don't see your sister much." Said Lucy, finishing her report.

"Thanks." Tina grinned. "I'm so excited for all of it, Luce. Laurie and Aurora are adorable, I know them both well and my aunt instinct is pretty good, so I reckon that I'll be a good mom."

"You'll be a great mama, remember when you used to take care of Amelia when she was a bit younger?" Asked Lucy, and her friend nodded. "Well, she still asks after you ya know."

"Oh bless her! I'll have to come and see her sometime." Tina replied.

"Well... Nick and I are going to see a movie next week, would you mind having her over for the night? I don't want to impose, and if you're busy or anything that's okay too."

"Oh, that should be fine. You know, Newt could do with some experience with taking care of older kids. She can be his first assignment." Chuckled the younger lady. "We'd love to."

A few hours later...

"I bet we're having strudel for tea." Said Newt when he and Tina were on their way to Queenie and Jacob's.

"I hope so." Tina nodded as they hopped on the bus. "I'm hungry."

"Well, you are eating for two now." He chuckled.

"True." She responded.

Soon enough, they were outside 22 Baker Street, New York-Jacob and Queenie's address.

Tina knocked on the front door, and Laurie opened it with a big grin. "Aunt Tina! Uncle Newt!" He said happily, and Newt smiled and picked him up. "How's my little man doing?"

"Hi guys!" Queenie greeted her relatives with a smile. "Come on in, Jacob is half done with dinner."

"Can I give my little niece a cuddle?" Tina asked. "I've missed her."

"Hey, what 'bout me?" Laurie asked slightly crossly, frowning at his aunt as Queenie nodded, and went to wake Aurora from her nap.

"I missed you too, don't worry." Tina smiled, giving him a kiss. "I love you very much."

"Good." The little lad grinned.

Now that Tina was out of work for the day, the filter on her tummy was removed.

Queenie came back into the room, holding Aurora.

"Oh." Tina gasped. "Hello, little one."

"There ya go." Her sister beamed, placing the baby girl into her arms. "You'll have one of your own soon." She whispered into Tina's ear.

Tina smiled, and nodded.

Whilst Laurie had a mess of dark curls and wide set eyes like his dad, Aurora took after Queenie-curly blonde hair and smaller, sharper eyes. She had Tina's little nose.

Newt set Laurie down, and with that Queenie took their coats and they made their way into the sitting room.

From the kitchen came the smell of pie-Shepherd's pie if Newt wasn't mistaken.

Little Aurora cooed happily at her aunt, and Laurie talked to Pickett and Newt.

"How d'you think Jacob will take to the news that he's gonna be an uncle?" Tina asked her little sister.

"I think that he'll be happy for ya both, just as I am." The blonde responded, and rubbed Tina's arm. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

"Thanks, Queenie." The other woman sighed, relaxing.

Aurora giggled up at her auntie, and she smiled, leaning down to brush her nose against her niece's own. The baby laughed even more. "Tee-na!"

"She's being chatting a lot recently, that's the first time she's said your name though." Queenie beamed.

"Tina!" Said Laurie. "Auntie Tina!"

"Yes?" Tina replied, a smile on her face.

"Love you!"

"I love you too, Laurie." She responded to her nephew, and shared a secret little smile with her husband.

A half hour later, the Scamander/Kowalski clan were having dinner, Shepherd's pie and Worcestershire sauce.

Queenie took a sip of her wine and cleared her throat. "Uh, Jacob honey? Tina and Newt have something that they wanna tell you."

"Okay." Jacob replied, turning to his other family members. "What's up?"

Newt took Tina's hand. "Jacob, you're gonna be an Uncle. Tina's expecting a baby."

Jacob's face lit up. "Oh my, that's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you both!"

"Thanks." Newt and Tina chorused.

"Hear that kids?" Queenie asked Laurie and Aurora. "You're gonna have a little cousin!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was October 14th, and Tina was sat at her desk upstairs in her study, trying to work out her due date.

"The average woman's pregnancy lasts 280 days." She muttered to herself, flipping through her calender and counting. "So, that means I am due in 6 months exactly. May 21st next year." She said, and sat back with a smile, placing a hand on her bump. "See you in six months, little one."

She began to sketch-a picture of her baby, a little form in her womb. The child she and Newt loved more than anything in the whole wide world.

Tina started on the umbilical cord, drawing upon her knowledge from the little biology classes she'd had. She'd known many women to die during pregnancy, and she vowed not to leave her child motherless.

The young auror and mother to be was engrossed in her drawing for a while-it was a hobby of hers. She liked to sketch pictures of Newt's beasts, of her husband herself, and of Queenie and her and Jacob's kids. Several portraits of the Kowalski children hung on the walls of both households.

Tina was so busy drawing, she didn't hear Newt calling her, he'd returned from work early.

He was worried, until he heard his wife muttering to herself.

Newt smiled, and prepared her some cocoa, and he put a cup of that on a tray as well as a jam doughnut from the bakery.

He made his way upstairs, and Tina tensed as she heard footsteps, but then saw her husband's mop of hair through a crack in the door, and relaxed.

“Hello, you. I'm not needed at the zoo any more today so I figured that I’d come home early.” Newt announced, opening the door to his wife's study with his elbow.

“Aw, that's wonderful.” Beamed Tina, spying the tray and clearing her things off her desk.

Newt set the tray down on the desk and kissed her on the head. “What have you been working on my love?”

Tina showed him the almost finished sketch of their unborn baby, and he studied it with interest. “Ahh. You've been doing research?”

She nodded, taking a bite of her sweet treat. “Our baby is due May 21st of next year.”

“Well he or she is a bit late for this year.” Chuckled Newt.

“How was your day?” Asked Tina, and the couple chatted.

“Shall we go downstairs? I'll put the fire on, it's getting cold.” Newt suggested.

“Alright.” His wife replied, standing up.

Before she had a chance to pick her tray up, Newt had her gathered up into his arms. 

“Cheeky.” Tina said, and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, and I love the life that we've created very much as well.” He answered. 

“I know.” She nodded. She picked the tray up and they went downstairs together. 

A while later…

The couple were cuddled up together on the sofa in their living room, Newt was listening to a documentary about no-Maj animals animals on the radio, and Tina was reading. 

She stopped for a moment, and frowned. “Hmm.”

“Hmm what?” Asked her husband. 

“Apparently forgetting things whilst you're pregnant is a thing. I must remember to tell Madame Pickery about the baby.”

“You must, will writing you a note help?” Newt asked his wife.

Tina nodded. “Yes, thank you my love.”

“Anything for my beautiful wife.” He beamed kissing her on the forehead. 

“Flatterer.” She murmured, closing her eyes and cuddling into him further. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Mercy Lewis!” Tina groaned, before sticking her head in the wastepaper basket and throwing up for the third time that morning-being with child was certainly no picnic.

“You sure that you're okay to be here?” Queenie asked her sister. They were in the wand permit office together, Tina didn't have any pressing work to do so she'd decided to hang out with her sibling.

“I don't know.” Tina emerged from behind the desk, flopping onto the chair.

Queenie offered her sister a glass of water. “Drink it, Teenie. You'll feel better, I promise.”

“Okay.” The other woman nodded. She drank the water, and as Queenie had promised, she felt better.

"Tina, you should really go home. I'll tell Madame Pickery, and I'll send Newt a note." Queenie said earnestly. "You need to rest, you've got no pressing work."

"Okay." Tina replied. "Thank you."

"C'mere." Queenie beamed, and gave her a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tina responded, and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek. "See you soon."

"I'll call round your place in a couple days." Queenie smiled.

Tina stepped away from her sibling, and apparated into her office. She got her things together, and apparated home.

When she arrived in her and Newt's living room, she put her briefcase, hat, and coat away, then changed into her pyjamas.

Tina then made herself a cup of tea, and went to bed.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep-being tired, pregnant and constantly being sick took it out of her.

Newt arrived home soon afterwards, and left his wife sleep, going into his case and caring for his creatures.

He'd decided not to put all of them in a zoo, instead deciding to keep a few in his case.

After he'd fed and watered his animal friends, he went back upstairs and made Tina and himself another cuppa, and Tina some toast.

Carefully, he took everything upstairs and lit the fire in him and Tina's bedroom.

Tina stirred. "Newt?"

Her husband kissed her forehead. "Right here, love. Sit up, I've made you something."

She did so, and he sat on the bed next to her, taking his cup from the tray, then offering the tray with her drink and snack to her.

"Thank you." Tina smiled, settling the tray on her lap. "Queenie convinced me to

"I know." Nodded Newt. "I came home as soon as I could."

"Thank you." Tina beamed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Said her husband. "And, you needed me-of course I came home."

The couple chatted as they drank their tea and Tina ate her toast.

"Do you want to sleep some more?" Newt asked his wife when she yawned a short while later.

"Mm, I'd like that." She nodded.

"Okay, I'll make us some dinner a couple of hours." Said her husband.

"Alright." Tina replied, and pecked him on the lips, snuggling back down.

Newt took their things downstairs, washed them up, and after that made some notes on his creatures.

When he'd finished, he read for a while-the book that he was reading was called "The Murder of Roger Ackroyd", by Agatha Christie, and he was enjoying it immensely.

When the clock struck 4:30PM, he decided to make Tina's favourite comfort food-hotdogs and baked beans.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Tina was stirring.

She sniffed, and the smell of hotdogs and baked beans hit her nose. She smiled-her husband knew how to take care of her all right.

Tina got up, wrapped her dressing gown around herself and made her way downstairs.

Newt was plating their food up, and smiled when he saw her. "Hello you."

"Hi." She smiled sleepily at him, and sat at the kitchen table.

They ate their dinner, and chatted, and everything was right with the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Tina was now 4 and a half months pregnant, it was early January.

She and Newt were babysitting Aurora and Laurie for the evening, Jacob and Queenie were going out for the evening, Jacob and Queenie were going out to the theatre, the kids were sleeping over and their aunt and uncle's.

Newt was playing with Laurie and one of the baby nifflers, whom he had named Pickle, and Tina was reading, cradling Aurora with one arm. The baby was sleeping.

Her pregnancy was going well, the sickness had settled down. She had "the glow." The nursery was coming along nicely, and Tina was planning to finish work for maternity leave when she was seven months along.

The baby stirred sleepily, and Tina smiled at her niece. Aurora was starting to walk, but still loved being cuddled.

"Hey sweetheart." Tina murmured. "I think that your momma put a tub of mashed banana in your sleeping bag in case you got hungry."

She checked the small bag that Queenie had packed for the kids, and sure enough found the tub, so she sat her niece up at the kitchen table and fed her the snack.

Laurie ran into the room. "Did Mama pack anything for me?" He asked.

"Yeah." Tina replied with a smile, rummaging in the bag with her free hand. "Two chocolate chip cookies alright for you?"

"Yeah!" Her nephew grinned.

Newt entered the room, and got a glass of milk ready, and plated the cookies up. "There you go." He said.

Laurie ate the cookies and drank his milk, whilst his aunt burped Aurora and chatted with his uncle.

"I think that it's time for them to go to bed. Aurora's sleeping in our room, right?" Asked Newt.

His wife nodded. "Yeah, I transfigured a chair into a crib for her just before Queenie dropped them off."

"Okay."

Laurie finished his snack, and drained the last bit of milk from his glass. Tina enchanted the crockery, as well as the tub and spoon, to be washed up, dried, and put away.

"Right, how about a bedtime story?" Newt suggested.

"About what?" His nephew asked.

"I'll tell one, about the time of Uncle Newt's Nifflers tried to rob a jewellery shop." Smiled Tina.

Newt quickly went to retrieve the Niffler in question, and Tina took the kids upstairs.

She tucked Laurie, who had already gotten changed into his pyjamas, into bed, and cuddled a sleepy Aurora close.

Newt sat on Laurie's bed and recounted the tale of the cheeky Niffler. By the time he'd finished, both children were asleep.

"That didn't take long." Tina observed, kissing Laurie's forehead. "Night night, sweetie."

She went into the other room, followed by Newt, and put Aurora to bed.

The couple gazed at the sleeping child, and Newt wrapped an arm around his wife. "This is what our future's going to look like, in say 4 and a half months." He mused out loud,

"Yeah." Tina nodded, feeling their child move inside her. She put a hand on her bump, feeling content.

He kissed her cheek. "I love you." "I love you too." 


	6. Chapter 6

Queenie and Tina were out shopping for the upcoming new arrival. Tina was six months pregnant, the baby growing bigger and stronger every day.

"How about this?" Queenie asked with a smile, pointing to a baby Niffler toy.

"Oh, definitely." Tina beamed, adding the toy to the cart. They were shopping in the Wizarding sector of the shopping mall, which was hidden in an alcove disguised as a cupboard. In the alcove was a lift, which looked very small but was bigger on the inside.

They moved on, and Queenie added a book of Wizarding fairy tales to the cart.

For the magical world, shopping was very ordinary-the carts floated by the shoppers, instead of being driven or carried, and elves sorted out the purchases, and apparated them back to the witch or wizard's address.

"Should we buy some more diapers? Apparently, babies poop a lot and I don't want them to run out." Tina mused out loud, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Oh, a friend of mine said that she bought some self-washing ones from here." Queenie responded, and went over to a shop assistant to ask her where they were sold.

Meanwhile, Tina was walking towards a shelf of bath toys when she saw a fellow customer, who was an older woman, having a go at a young shop assistant.

"Well, when will you get the sparkling lights back in stock? My granddaughter _loves_ them," ranted the woman." she cried when hers broke! She'll be heartbroken when she knows that you don't have any more in!"

The shop assistant looked more and more miserable, looking around for someone, anyone to help her.

"Hey!" Tina walked up to the pair. "The fact that the lights aren't currently in stock isn't this young woman's fault-that's the way of things. And, if you were a competent witch, you'd know that you can enchant your wand to produce sparks, even fireworks if you wish."

The woman looked exasperated, Tina patted the shop assistant's arm and made her way over to where Queenie was waiting by a shelf of teddies.

"Good on you, Teenie." Queenie nodded to her sister. "We're on the wrong floor for the diapers, c'mon."

"Ooh." Tina groaned a while later when they were paying for the items. Her back was playing up.

"Okay, pharmacy next." Her sister read her mind as quick as a wink. "Thank goodness that us witches-and wizards, can have stronger painkillers than No-Majs."

"I agree." The brunette winced.

They went to the pharmacy, got Tina's painkillers, and went for lunch at The Toothless Rat-not the best of names, but they did the best cheese and tomato sandwiches.

"I am in heaven." Tina declared as she bit into a sandwich.

Queenie raised her eyebrows at her sister."Manners."

Queenie had always been the more ladylike of the pair, Tina was more bold whilst her sister was quiet. However, Queenie was one for getting annoyed at little things, whilst Tina let them go over her head.

"Yes, Mom." Tina mocked, a cheeky grin on her face.

Queenie rolled her eyes and smiled, turning her attention towards a waiter. "He's gonna get our drinks next."

"You're useful in situations like this, sister dear." Smiled Tina. "I should take you everywhere."

"Oh, do be quiet." Queenie said. "Plus, he fancies us so be sure to make your wedding ring obvious."

"Okay." Tina chuckled with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dammit, bugger, and Merlin's beard!" Tina said crossly.

She was 7 months along, and hadn't slept the previous night due to her painkillers running out and her back aching to kingdom come. She was trying to get the nursery finished, but wasn't getting much luck.

"What's up?" Jacob asked, making his way upstairs. He and Queenie were round and Tina and Newt's, the children were with the nanny.

"I'm tired and I wanna get this bloody crib painted." Tina scowled.

Jacob patted her shoulder. "I'll do it, you go downstairs and rest."

"Thanks, Jacob." She smiled.

Tina made her way wearily downstairs, and entered the living room, where Newt and Queenie were talking.

"Hey, sis." Queenie smiled softly. "Relax, Jacob painted both of the kids bedrooms and they turned out wonderful."

"Mmm." Tina nodded, sitting down next to her husband and nestling into his side.

"I'll make us all cocoa." Queenie decided. "That'll make ya feel better, Tina."

"Thanks." Newt smiled at Queenie, she nodded and exited the room.

Tina yawned loudly. "I need sleep. But it won't come." She chuntered.

Her husband frowned, and cast a healing spell, ensuring that she'd get a good night's sleep.

In the other room, Queenie sensed this and quickly removed a sleeping draught from her sister's cocoa.

She brought the tray into the lounge, and handed the drinks out.

"How are you feeling, apart from the obvious?" Queenie asked her sister, making herself comfortable on an armchair. Tina's thoughts were difficult to read when she was tired.

"Okay." Tina smiled at her sister. "Can you pray for me?"

"Sure." Queenie nodded, and did so.

After that, the family chatted, and Tina cuddled Rosie, one of the baby Nifflers.

Queenie and Newt got talking about the Ministry, and Tina's eyes began to droop, and soon enough she was asleep.

Her relatives let her nap for a while, they turned on the wireless to listen to the news.

"I remember, during the war, the head of the home Tina and I were in went to fight... He never came back." Queenie said. "I got on well with him, I was devastated. He didn't believe in fightin', he got bullied for it."

"That's awful." Newt responded. "I enjoyed working with the dragons, but I never stopped hoping for peace. It was a horrible, horrible war. What we thought was going to be 6 months ended up being 4 years."

"Mmm." Queenie said. "Newt...?"

"Yeah?"

"In the upcoming war, with Grindelwald... If anything happens to me, promise you'll look after Jacob and the kids. And Tina."

"I promise, Queenie. I'd never let anything happen to any of you." Newt responded.

Tina woke up a while later with a sneeze. "Oh!"

"Feeling better?" Her husband asked.

"Yeah. I dreamt that I had a cold, hence the sneeze." She explained, shuffling upright."

Newt chuckled. "You're daft."

"I know." Tina nodded, smiling. "And I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, giving her a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

“I just want this baby out.” Tina groaned for the 100th time that day.

Baby Scamander-Goldstein was a few days overdue, and definitely not budging from him or hers comfortable spot inside Tina. 

“I know.” Queenie nodded. 

Queenie had taken leave alongside her sister so she could be with her when the baby arrived- Newt was quite busy with the zoo.

Tina got up to make herself a drink, whilst Queenie cuddled a Niffler, who was sleeping in her arms.

Tina was drinking a glass of water when a pain shot down her back. “Ouch!”

Queenie heard this, quickly reading her sister's mind. This was no practice contraction or false labour-it was the real thing.

She made her way into the kitchen, where Tina was doubled over in pain.

“I'll get your birthing bag, then I'll send an own to Newt. After that we'll apparate to St Francis, okay?” 

Tina nodded, and Queenie rubbed her back.

When they arrived at the hospital, Newt was already there. 

“I hate you. You're never coming near me again.” Tina growled at him.

He smiled. “I love you.”

Queenie chuckled-she had had similar conversations with Jacob when both of their children were born.

A few hours later…

“Come on Tina, push! One more and your baby will be born!” 

“I can see it's head!” Exclaimed Newt. “Fascinating.”

Queenie and Tina exchanged looks and rolled their eyes.

Tina pushed, one last time, and she and Newt’s baby was born.

The baby began to cry, Newt wrapped them up and handed them to Tina. “We have a daughter, my love.”

“She's beautiful.” Tina murmured, a happy tear rolling down her face. “What are you going to call her?” Queenie asked.

Tina looked at Newt.

“Oh, you did all the hard work. You name her.” He said, sitting on the bed next to his wife and kissing her on the head.

Tina gazed down at their baby girl. She had Newt’s hair and her mother's brown curly hair. “Emilia. Emilia Elizabeth Scamander-Goldstein.”

~The End♡~


End file.
